A Gift From Above
by Bumblebee93
Summary: She had already lost one child. She would not lose another. Miracles are something you don't come by often. They are precious gifts, given to those in need. She needed a miracle, simple as that.
1. Two Pink Lines

**My writing has improved a lot since when I wrote this story, and to be honest it was an absolute train wreck. Since Drew and Bianca are going to tie the knot, I figured now would be the perfect time for me to re-write this. **

**Leave a review.(: **

**Bianca: Has graduated from College with honors. She's a counselor for troubled teens. (Obviously, she has experience in that area) **

**Drew: Working full time at Coast Light, got a college degree in retailing. **

**-Bumblebee93**

**CHAPTER 1: Two Pink Lines**

The small pink plus sign didn't mean much to her. It simply finalized what she'd been thinking for several weeks. The constant nausea, always being either hungry or tired, the heat flashes. It didn't come as any shock.

She bit her lip, trying to fight her smile. The doctors had told her not to get her hopes up, these things take time. After what happened last time, Bianca and Drew had gone to countless specialists. Every one of them had asked the couple to look into fertility treatments. Neither she or Drew had cared for the idea, if they were going to do this, they wanted to do it the old fashioned way.

Despite the warnings she'd been given from doctors and family alike, she couldn't help but allow the ideas to flow through her head. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the front door open. Drew was home.

"Bianca? You home?" his voice echoed down the hallway.

"In here!" she called back, glancing down at the plastic stick that sat in her hand.

"Hey, what do you want for-" he began, but stopped when he saw the ecstatic look on her face. "Dinner." He finished, his eyes widening.

"No way. " he muttered in disbelief, gently leaning against the door frame. The grin that she'd been fighting back, burst through and she let out an excited squeal as she launched herself at him. He spun her around, in a tight embrace.

"Are you sure?" he questioned, remembering what had happened last time. His eyes immediately filled with worry, and the lump in the pit of his stomach made its presence known.

"It would explain the puking, the constant eating, and the sleeping until noon.." she reasoned, her smile fading slightly.

"Aren't you happy?" she whispered, the tears already beginning to spill.

"Hey. Hey. Don't cry," he murmured wiping away several tears. He pulled her to the edge of the bath tub, seating them both down.

"Of course I'm happy B, it's just..I don't want you to get your hopes up. Whatever happens happens, and if this is real, then that's great. I just don't want to see you hurt like last time." He felt the lump in his stomach work its way up to his throat.

"Okay?" he questioned, placing his hand on the small of her back. She gave him a small smile, wiping away her tears.

"Y-yeah, I got it. Don't get my hopes up," she murmured, sniffling. That was easier said than done.

**Yes. I know this is incredibly short, but I am planning on writing a flash back for the next chapter. Hopefully it will be updated today. Maybe tomorrow at latest. (: Consider that a promise. **

**Leave a review (: I love hearing what you guys all think. **

**-Bumblebee93**

**PS: Those chapters after this one, are not relevant to this story. I wrote those last summer, and while they got some positive feedback they didn't do this story justice.**


	2. Angelina Lucille Torres

**My heart goes out to anyone who has experienced anything like what happened in this chapter. **

_You're just a small bump unknown; you'll grow into your skin.  
>With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin.<br>Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice,  
>And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide<br>A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes._

_Ed Sheeran; Small Bump_

**_Chapter 2: Angelina Lucille Torres_**

He told her not to get her hopes up, but how could she not? Just the idea of a baby put a goofy grin on her face. She couldn't. No she_ wouldn't _let what happend last time happen again. She shuddered at the memory.

_Month 1:_

_"Are you done?" he called from the bedroom, she smiled at the excitement that was laced through his voice._

_"Yep." She replied, setting the stick on the counter. Opening the door, he leaned against the frame, tapping his fingers against the counter top. While he tapped, she rocked back and forth on her heels. The butterflies she felt inside were going nuts. Finally the two minutes had passed._

_"Drew, what does it say? What does it say?!" she exclaimed, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. He didn't respond to her. Gently opening her eyes, she saw the tiny plus sign. _

"_Are you ready for this?" he questioned, quirking an eyebrow._

_"Absolutely." She exclaimed, pecking a kiss on his nose. _

_Month 2: _

_The only sound in the room was a thumping noise. It was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard in her life. _

_"And there's your baby," the technician pointed at the screen. Bianca nodded, when in reality she couldn't see anything, the tears were too strong. _

_"I'll leave you two alone," the technician said with a smile, shutting the door._

_"Drew. I don't see it." She whimpered. He had noticed her tears, but he'd assumed they'd been from happiness._

_"Don't see what?" he questioned, growing more concerned._

_"The baby! I don't see the baby!" she wailed burying her face in her arms.  
>"Bianca, relax. It's right there," he pointed a tiny peanut shaped blob on the screen.<em>

_"That's it? That's our baby?" she questioned, sniffling._

_"Yup. That's our baby," he murmured with a smile. _

_"It's beautiful!" she began sobbing again. He tried his hardest not to laugh as her hormones worked. _

_Month 3:_

_She sat at the kitchen table holding a book of baby names. Their little girl needed the perfect name. She refused to name her daughter something that sounded good but meant something awful. She had picked out several names, but she didn't think she could choose one until she finally met the baby. _

_Her bump was growing by the day. Unlike most women, she never complained. She didn't mind that she'd gained weight, that she would wake up in the morning and throw up, that the baby was constantly moving. They weren't exactly the most pleasant things, but they came with the package. In the end it'd all be worth it. _

_Month 4: _

_Everything was going perfect. She and Drew had begun to pick out colors for the nursery. Different shades of purple would be scattered throughout the room. She'd found some fabric with little white and grey elephants on it. _

_Audra had been ecstatic when she'd heard the news about Baby Torres. Immediately she'd offered a helping hand towards her daughter in-law. The two had gone shopping for furniture, toys, even clothes. If Bianca didn't know any better she'd say that her mother in law was more excited than she was. _

_She was curled up on the couch, reading a book when she felt it. A tiny little nudge from the inside. She placed a hand where it had happened, and felt it again._

_"So you know who I am little one." She murmured gently, rubbing her stomach. The love she felt for this baby radiated through her._

_Month 5: _

_She was out to lunch with Audra and Becky when it happened. She'd been taking a sip of water, when she felt it. The most excruciating pain she had ever felt shot through her stomach. It felt as though she were being stabbed. The glass in her hand fell to the floor, shattering into pieces. The space between her legs was wet. Something was wrong. Horribly terribly wrong. _

_Both Audra and Becky were up in a matter of seconds. Audra threw several dollar bills on the table, before she helped Becky and Bianca get to the car._

_The ride to the hospital was the longest ride of her life. She stared down at her belly, rubbing it gently, hoping for a reaction. A bump, a movement. Anything. _

_As they entered the doors to the Emergency Room, everything was a blur. She was put on a gurney, hooked up to an oxygen tank, and wheeled to the maternity ward. _

_She was poked and prodded at. Hooked up to machines, being felt up. She didn't seem to notice any of it though. All she could think about was that baby. The doctors finally came to the conclusion that she was in premature labor. _

_OOOO_

_Drew was out of town for the day with Adam. Becky had told them to get to the hospital as soon as possible. They left for the hospital immediately, unsure of when they would be able to make it._

_The doctors did everything they could to stop it, to put a hold on what was about to happen, but they just couldn't. She didn't say a word when they told her she had to push. She did as they asked, and prayed for the best. Audra and Becky refused to leave the room. She would not be doing this alone. _

_Gripping their hands tightly, she pushed. She was on no pain medication, but it didn't matter. She didn't feel physical pain at all. She was much too focused on the dread that was eating up her heart. Audra chanted encouraging words towards her, telling her that the baby would be okay, though everyone in the room knew that it was a lie. Becky had her eyes shut tightly, fingering the gold cross on her neck as she murmured every prayer she'd ever learned, making some up along the way. _

_Finally she gave the last push, feeling what little pressure she'd noticed release. She collapsed against the pillows in a daze. Nobody uttered a sound. There were no happy tears, there was no angry wail from the baby, there was nothing except the beep of her heart monitor._

_She knew as soon as she'd finished pushing that she would not be taking home her little one. _

_They clipped the umbilical cord and cleaned the baby up. A nurse had swaddled it in a pink blanket, placing a hat on its head. She handed it to Bianca, placing a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder. Everyone murmured an apology to her, and left, giving her a moment alone. _

_She did not cry. She simply sat there, holding her little one close to her chest. She prayed that at any moment, the baby would cry, move, gurgle. The doctors would come in and declare it a medical miracle, they had made a mistake, her baby was perfectly healthy! But instead, the baby did not move, it did not cry, it did not gurgle. It just lay in her arms with its eyelids shut. It was like one of those baby dolls at Toys R Us. The ones who made no noises, and were always asleep. She had wanted one of those dolls as a little girl. Now she had one._

_OOOOOO_

_When Drew entered the tiny room, he did not know what to expect. According to both Audra and Becky, Bianca was in shock. He wondered what that meant. Was she crying? Was she angry? He wondered as he gently opened the door to her room. The paper thin curtains were drawn shut, and the only light in the room came from just above Bianca's head. She did not move when he entered the room, she remained staring at the same spot on the wall. Still clutching the pink bundle in her arms. _

_"How are you holding up?" he whispered hoarsely, the tears beginning to fill his eyes. He did not dare look down at the face of his child in fear that he would begin to bawl. He had already lost one of his girls he couldn't lose the other. Placing a gentle kiss on Bianca's forehead, he took the seat beside her bed. She turned to look at him, her expression no longer blank. Silent tears were streaming down her face. She was broken. _

_Scooting over on the bed, she motioned for him to join her. He did just that. With his one arm wrapped around his wife, the other wrapped around the embrace she held their baby in, he cried. They sat there like that for hours, clinging to each other. The tears eventually ran dry, but the ache remained. _

_Finally, he looked down at the face of his daughter. She would have been beautiful. She would have her mother's smile, and her father's nose. She would have grown up in the most wonderful, loving family any little girl could ask for. Would have. _

_OOOO_

_As Drew pushed her wheel chair towards the elevator, she couldn't help but be angry. Everywhere she looked, there were babies. As they got into the elevator, another woman was wheeled in. Her husband was beaming proudly, as she gazed lovingly down at the tiny blue bundle. _

_It was wrong to be jealous, it was wrong to wish that it was her with the baby, the other women leaving empty handed. She would feel bad about it later, for now all she could do was mourn the loss of her own. _

_OOOO_

_The day of the funeral, she couldn't bring herself to get out of bed. It was only when Drew reminded her that it was still THEIR child being buried, that she could get up.  
>It was a rainy morning. The kind of morning one would spend inside with a mug of hot chocolate and a good book. Instead she stood in the soaking wet grass, surrounded by friends and family, clutching a tiny stuffed elephant and a photograph of her and Drew. The preacher said very few words, there wasn't much to say. They said a couple of prayers for the baby, before she approached the casket. The baby had been covered with the purple quilt with a grey elephant on the front. Audra had made that for the nursery, but it would be of better use here. She placed the tiny elephant next to the quilt, laying the photograph on top of it. It may seem silly, but she wanted to be sure her daughter knew her parents loved her very much. She closed the lid to the casket, placing a gentle kiss on the white wood. <em>

_She watched as it was lowered into the hole in the ground, deeper and deeper until it finally hit the dirt with a thud. She buried her face into Drew's jacket, as he hugged her tightly. A line of family and friends had formed, each one gently tossing a violet into the hole. _

_Bianca and Drew did not leave after the hole was filled, they did not leave when everyone else headed to the lunch-in, provided at Audra's house. Instead they sat there next to their daughter's grave stone. _

_Angelina Lucille Torres._

_Beloved Daughter. _

**_You were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life.  
>Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why.<em>**

**I am truly sorry for anyone who has ever lost a child. And for those of you wondering, Angelina Lucille means Angelic Light. **

**-Bumblebee93**


	3. Should've been Could've been

**Hey you guys! (: This is chapter 3! I decided it would be nice to give you an update, even though this one will be filler...because I'm not sure what will happen next. XD We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. The last chapter was almost emotionally draining, just because of all the thought I had to put into it. This chapter is not much better..**

**-Bumblebee93**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Degrassi**

**Bianca-**

She was lying on the couch with a hand over her stomach. It was flat as a board right now, and she couldn't help but wonder if the test had been wrong. She found it hard to imagine that something was growing inside of her.

Bianca DeSousa had made a lot of mistakes in her life, but the last pregnancy had not been one of them. She held a lot of regrets. There must have been something she could've done. What if she hadn't pushed when she was told to? What if she hadn't gone out to lunch that day and they'd made it to the hospital sooner. Everyone told her the "What Ifs" would destroy her. They were exactly right.

Because despite the fact that she felt she'd done something wrong, she knew deep down that she had done everything right. Went to the OBGYN regularly, took the right vitamins, drank enough fluids, exercised daily.

Knowing that she'd done nothing wrong was like a punch in the gut. It meant that her daughter's life had been taken for no reason. Angelina would never have a birthday. She would never meet her parents. She would never have an opportunity to live. Just because. There was no rhyme or reason to it, and that killed Bianca. Day in and day out the mother saw her child everywhere she looked.

Maybe this was another chance. Another chance to bring life into the world. A chance to redeem herself. She bit her lip, gently running her finger tips along her stomach. The lump of guilt made itself known, slowly rising up her throat, forming a knot. Fighting back the tears she knew would fall, she pulled out a pen and paper. She began to write.

_Dear Angel,_

_Daddy and I miss you every day. Not a day goes by that we don't think of you. I know you're out there somewhere, watching over us. For that I am thankful. I have a picture of you buried deep in one of my drawers, maybe someday Daddy and I will be able to put it out in the open. For now, I save it for when I am very sad. _

_We took a test today. You might have a new little brother or sister. (: Wouldn't that be great? _

_Don't worry though. They will never take your place Angelina. You hold a special place in my heart, and Daddy's too. If we have another baby, we'll make sure to tell him/her about you. We'll tell them that you're in heaven watching over us. I would give anything to have you here with me sweet heart. I would love to hold you, and play with you, and give you all the love in the world. Because you deserve that. You deserve to be down here with me and Daddy. _

_You'll always be in my heart. No matter how far away you are. _

_I'll love you forever, I'll love you for always, _

_Mommy_

**Yes. I am totally aware of how short this is. And I am truly sorry. Forgive me? I hope so. **

**Love you always,  
>Bumblebee93<strong>


End file.
